One Piece of the Nutshack la Kill 64
by Chaos Scissor Sword
Summary: Nami finds out about Horatio's long lost brother, but the mestirious Ryuko Matoi appears out of nowhere to aid them on their quest to find Horat's brother. Meanwhile the vilanous Fred Flintstone tries to ruin their plans.


the nutshack theme started playing as the nut piece episode 169 aired for the first time. Nami was fingering her tight ginger pussy to some cute Scooby doo porn, moaning cutely, "Oh, oh yes Scooby, your dog cock is so hawt!." Suddenly Haratio came into the room, "yo, yo, yo wazup my niggerz!?" Nami got emberrased and angrily sed,"what the fuck horat! I was fingering my cute pussy to scrappy doo!" horats eyes lit up, "Scooby doo? that's my brother." nami looked confused and responded whilst still masturbating, "i didn't know u had a brother."

"prolly cuz he lives back home in the philipenes, nigger."

nami finnaly finished her masturbation sesh, "ooooh, scooby, if only i could fuck you in real life." a goofy light bulb lit up above namis head and a laugh track started. "oh wait, i can fuck scooby doo in real life cuz hes ur brother, lets go to the philipenes!"

horatio looked concearned, "nami, the philipenes been under the rule of that nigger fred flintstone."

"why duz that matter, that dudes a retard.?"

"ever since fred fuckstone murdered satsuki kyruin, hes been in possesion of the ultimate kamui, junketsu."

suddenly, footsteps eccoed across the room. "fred flintstone only has the second most poerfull kamui... behind mine!" ryuko jumped out of the shadows.

"wow, ryuko, what are you doing here!?" horatio sed

"i've been meaning to murder that faggot e ver since he killed satsuki, but now i have the perfect oportunity."

"so you mean ull come with us 2 the philipenes and help us kill fred flint?"

"yeah, im gonna crush that nigger to a pulp!"

lol u must b pretty salty that he murdered ur sister,' nami sed a laugh track played

"i dont get salty, i get results."

later that day the gang arrived at the philipenes on ryukos motorcycle

"lol fuckin took us like 15 hours to get here fag what the fuck?" horatio sed

"heu fuck off horat, my motorbyke is badass"

"lol howd we even get over he ocean on a motorcycle?" nami sed as a laugh track played behind her goofy quote. a filipino walked up to them with a gun, "who the fuck r u niggers?" he asked pointi g his gun at them.

horatio jumped on him, "hey what the fuck u think your doin with that gun, you nigger. u fuckin wit us, oh, ill get u nigger." horat clawed at the guy with his monkey hands untill he died. lood and skin were all over the ground.

"geez horat, you dint have to be that harsh." nami sed.

"idk, i thought it was badass." ryuko replied.

"i'll be harsh in your bad ass." horatio sed.

it was getting dark, "oh shit its gettin dark in here. where we gonna sleep?" horatio sed.

nami responded, " lets go to a hotel." they went to a hotel, ut the guy at the counter didnt let them say, "what the fuck u mean, we dont have the right kida money, i got 50k buck hight here." the guy at the counter responded, "u need pesos to enter dis hotel." horat got mad, "MOHERFUCKIN PESOS!? I got sum pesos right here!" he pulls some shit out of his asshole, "yeah you like this bitch boy? ill fling it at ya if you dont let us stay." the counter guy got scared, "oh, ok ok, ill let you stay!"

the gang got into the room but they noticed a dilema, there were only 2 beds, the laugh track started playing. "th-there are only 2 beds, but there are 3 of us. looks like 2 pof us gotta sleep together." ryuko sed emberrased. "well i aighnt sharin a bed wit ni niggaz, you 2 sleepin togetha or ill fling shit, you know i will!" horatio sed. "Ugh, fine" ryuko sed.

later that night, everyone was in bed. horat was fast asleep, but nami and ryuko were still awake.

ryuko said shyly, "n-nami, i've always thought you looked pretty cute..."

"r-really? cuz i always kinda thought u were pretty sexy urself."

ryuko started blushing hard, "n-nami, i wanna..."

nami put her finger over ryuko's lips, "you don't have to say it."

nami started taking off her clothes. ryuko's face was completely red, "b-but nami, th-th-thats so lewd." "its ok, ryuko, just feel my bewbs and ull feel better." ryuko grabbed onto namis huge tits, "holy shit their so big." ryuko took her bra off too, "a-are my tits ok?"

"their wonderfull, ryuko." nami started sucking on ryukos nipples. saliva was getting all over the place. ryukos cute, squeaky moans could be heard all over the room, "shhhh, you dont wanna wake horat up," nami whispered. ryuko put her hand over her mouth to muffle the moans. cute breasts milk flooded the bed as ryuko's nipples couldnt take the sensation of namis lounge any longer. "now it's my turn," nami said, taking off her panties. ryukos nose started bleeding, "l-l-leeeeeeeeeeewd," she said emberrasedly. nami grabbed ryuko's hand and stuck 2 of her fingers in nami's tight wet pussy, now all you gotta do is go back and forth," nami said. ryuko started slowly moving her fingers inside namis tight pussy, "i-is this good, "she asked.

"faster."

ryuko went a little faster.

"faster!"

ryuko went even faster.

"sonic speed bitch!"

ryuko shoved her fist in and out of nami's pussy as fast as phisically possible. she created a sonic boom inside nami's pussy, exploding her entire body in the process. horat suddenly woke up, "hey, you killed nami just by fucked er, good job, nigger!" horatio gave ryuko a pat on the back.

the morbing arose and ryuko and horat continued their quest. they managed their way to honoji academy, where fred flintstone lived, "come the fuck ourt flintstonne!," ryuko yelled. fred, wearing junketsu, juped down from the top of the building, "well if it isn't ryuko matoi. are you here to avenge your sister?" "you bet i am, BITCH!" yuko replied.

"well, this shouldnt take long."

fred did the neat transormation and combined with his kamui, "now that i'm in this state, noone can stop me!" ryuko took that thing out of her glove that starts er transformation, "you forgot one thing, I CAN DO THAT TOO!" ryuko in her powered state they had an epic sword fight scene, but fred fuck got fucked bvu ryuko is cooler. "i wasnt expecting to need to use this, but u leave me no choice!" fred flintstone used the power of the chaos emeralds the had stolen from knuckles to transform into his ulumate form. ryuko looked up in shock, "no it can't be. it's..."

horat interupted, "GRAND DAD!"

"yes it is I, GRAND DAD, now its tim get dunke on!"

GRAND DAD smacked ryuko with his club a bunch. ryuko was defensless against the power that is GRAND DAD. GRAND DAD finnaly used his ultimate move, the Grand Slam, and slam dunked ryuko back to africa. he started hyper beamin the earth, and seeing as this fanfic goes by the gen 1 metagam, it was actually an effective strategy.

but suddenly, out of nowhere, scooby doo appeared, "rikes raggy, rooks rike RAND RAD ris rattacking ra rity ragain rigger!" "horat looket at him, "u know wat we gotta do nigger?" scooby doo, replied, "rof rourse." scooby and horat both reached into their anuses and puled out massive shits, they started flinging said shit at GRAND DAD. "HA, TAKE DAT NIGGGER, SERVES YA RIGHT FO BEIN A NIGGER!" horat sed. you see, it turns out the poern of a monkey anus and a dog anus form enough power to overcome even the chaos emderalds so they killed GRAND DAD, and got monkey shit all over the earth. cool.


End file.
